Question: $\left(-4x - 9\right)\left(8x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -4x \cdot \left(8x - 5\right) - 9 \cdot \left(8x - 5\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -32x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -32x^2 + \left( 20x - 72x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -32x^2 - 52x + \left( -9 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -32x^2 - 52x + 45$